


Sam Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Wincest - Freeform, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just shouldn't get out of bed in the morning ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181646) by [leonidaslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion). 



**Title:** [Sam Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/181646)  
 **Author:** leonidaslion   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean (established)  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. :(  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, you just shouldn't get out of bed in the morning ...

 **Format:** mp3

Part One: 35 MB, 38 min 15 sec  
Part Two: 35.2 MB, 38 min 30 sec

 

Download or listen here: [Part One](http://www.box.net/shared/5tqtvnu0gl), [Part Two](http://www.box.net/shared/hmgevlxi2a)  
Download here: [Part One](http://www.mediafire.com/?myzztwcmntq), [Part Two](http://www.mediafire.com/?t2nmjjzydfd)


End file.
